Two AM
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Reaction fic to 6x07. After his random appearance at McKinley, Blaine waits for Kurt to come. Because he knows Kurt. And he knows that Kurt's never been able to let anything go.


With a mug of hot cocoa, a good book, and his butt settled in the comfiest chair in his whole house, Blaine waits. It's a little after midnight, which means Kurt should be done with his date by now—(the thought of Kurt dating someone his dad's age makes Blaine's stomach churn)—but knowing Kurt's friendship with Rachel, the two of them are probably sitting on Kurt's bed dissecting the whole night. That's probably what they did right after Rachel's party, too, and Blaine wonders what Kurt said about him. About their kiss.

He knows what he said to Sam. The next day, the two of them met at the Lima Bean even though Sam's never been a big coffee drinker (a black sheep among his friends) and talked all about it. Blaine told him how he couldn't even help it; how it felt like some other force had pushed him against Kurt's body. And he knows that's not entirely fair to say, because of course it was a decision he made and he knows logically he shouldn't have kissed Kurt (again) while he was still with Dave, but it really felt like he couldn't help it. Like his body was humming with anticipation and the only way to quiet it down was to kiss Kurt.

Now Blaine thinks of all the times before that he's done that. The times when he'd been keyed up after an argument with his parents, or a stressful exam, or before and after and during their first prom together, or when he was drowning in his insecurities in New York, or when he was begging Kurt to just let it go because arguing the way they'd been doing was too painful and who really cares about which cabinets the bowls are kept in anyway. Every time, Kurt had stepped close to Blaine and laid his hands on his shoulders and kissed him softly. It worked every time, like a system powering down and relaxing after being overloaded for hours. Kurt's kiss just does something to Blaine, makes him feel something that nothing and no one else has ever made him feel.

The book long forgotten, Blaine slips his bookmark between the pages and sets it down on the table beside him. He pulls his knees to his chest and props his feet on the edge of the chair, bringing the mug close to him and cradling it for warmth before taking a sip. This is one of those moments where his body is keyed up and he needs Kurt to help him relax, and if he wasn't so sure that Kurt was on his way over then maybe he'd be close to a panic attack right about now.

But Blaine is sure. He knows Kurt is coming. Because he knows now that it's not in Kurt's DNA to let something go. He has to see it through to the very end. And Blaine knows that his impromptu appearance at McKinley just before they'd all left on their double date will nag away at Kurt's mind until Kurt comes over and asks what Blaine was really doing there.

So Blaine waits. He swirls his cocoa and adds more marshmallows from the bag he'd set on the table beside him. He hums softly under his breath, random melodies, fragments from songs that have built his and Kurt's relationship. He runs his hand back and forth on the chair's arm because it has that fabric that looks dark when you swipe your hand a certain way and light when you swipe it the other way. He experiments drawing a picture with it but it doesn't turn out that well so he swipes it dark, then thinks about it for a moment and swipes it light.

It's nearing two o'clock and Kurt still hasn't shown up, not even a ping on Blaine's phone, and Blaine's confidence is beginning to waver. He starts wondering if maybe he doesn't know Kurt all that well anymore. Maybe they've both changed, and maybe Kurt's learned to let things go because he knows that was a problem that contributed to their demise. Maybe Kurt is deeply asleep right now in his old bed—or worse, in Walter's bed.

Ping!

Blaine looks over at his phone and sighs in relief when he sees Kurt's name. He scolds himself for thinking so lowly of their connection. He should've known that even after all this time, after all they've been through, they're still Kurt and Blaine and they still know each other better than any two people ever have.

Hey.

That's all the text says. And yet somehow Blaine knows that Kurt is standing outside his front door waiting to be let in. He thinks maybe this is just a testing text to make sure Blaine isn't asleep yet. So Blaine stands up and stretches as he makes his way to the front door. He peers out the window and doesn't see anyone, so he opens the door, and still.

No one.

His heart drops, but then he remembers that Kurt still sent a text, and maybe he wasn't exactly right, but it's still something. He replies back quickly, a simple hey in return, and then Kurt texts him back in less than ten seconds.

You still awake?

Blaine taps out a quick yes and then Kurt replies with:

I'm outside.

Blaine frowns and checks the front yard again, but sees no one. He calls out a quiet "Kurt?" but gets nothing in return. His phone vibrates in his hand again and he checks it and sees Kurt has said Backyard.

And oh how Blaine has never loved a single word more. His body sags with relief as he shuts the front door and locks it before making his way across the house to the back door.

Kurt is standing on the patio, bathed in pale blue moonlight, profile soft and elegant and almost ethereal. Blaine watches him through the window for a minute, completely under Kurt's spell. He thinks he's never seen anyone look more beautiful. Kurt turns to him then and smiles, a teasing glint in his eyes even though Blaine can tell he's hesitant. His face is half-hidden in shadows now and Blaine thinks that should make him less beautiful, hiding parts of his face, but somehow Kurt is still just as beautiful—if not more so.

Kurt opens his mouth to speak, and his voice is soft and muffled but Blaine can still hear him saying, "You gonna let me in?"

Blaine quickly unlocks the door and swings it open. "Hi."

"Hey, stranger."

"What are you doing here?"

"Let me in and you'll find out."

Blaine steps aside and shuts the door behind Kurt as he comes in.

"What're you doing up so late?" Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs. "I was reading. Drinking hot cocoa. You know, my usual two a.m. activities."

"Right. Of course. What were you reading?"

Blaine leads Kurt through the halls to his dad's study. For a long time, Blaine wasn't allowed in there, but when he discovered the world's comfiest chair, he started sneaking in when his dad wasn't home. He was caught, of course, but when his mom calmed his dad down and explained it was just a chair, his dad allowed Blaine to come in only to read in that chair. Blaine still doesn't understand what's so secretive about his dad's study, and he's never snooped because he's always been too afraid of what he'd find.

Kurt knows all of this, of course. They used to spend hours cuddled up in that big armchair in high school when Blaine's parents weren't home.

"Interesting," Kurt says, picking up the book. "Aren't you usually a classics guy?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to focus on reading a classical novel this late at night. The old English is difficult to read when your brain is already half asleep."

"David Levithan. I feel like I've heard of him before. Is he good?"

"The way he writes his characters is really good. I've read some authors who can't seem to break out of their specific character archetypes so a lot of their books read the same, but not with Levithan. He writes really distinct characters and gives them each their own voice and personality and some of them are so starkly different from others that it's amazing they're all written by the same guy."

Kurt smirks and sets the book down. "If you weren't so damn talented I'd suggest you pursue a career in literature."

"So you've said before."

"Too bad you're—oh, god, how did Sebastian put it?—sex on a stick and sing like a dream?"

Blaine laughs and crosses his arms, glancing down at the carpet. "Shut up. Sebastian's always been an exaggerated person."

"When's the last time you talked to him?"

"A year ago, probably. Somewhere around there. We see each other on social media but nothing substantial."

"Mmh."

They fall silent, and Blaine watches as Kurt settles down in the big, comfy chair and looks around the room. His chest grows warm at the fond memories of seeing Kurt in that chair. He has a lot of fond memories with Kurt, enough to fill a hundred scrapbooks, and he feels a little sad he doesn't have that many with Dave. They'd had a good run, but their good times were short and would probably only fill one scrapbook. He actually needs to remember to get his scrapbooking stuff from their apartment when he packs up his things. Most of his stuff is in plain sight, but he'd put his scrapbooking materials in a big shoe box on the top self of their linen closet and he makes a mental note to remember to get that when he moves out tomorrow.

Kurt flips a page, the sound catching Blaine's attention and pulling him out of his mental to-do list, because he hadn't even noticed Kurt pick up the book. Actually, looking at Kurt, Blaine wonders how he'd even known to come here in the first place. Kurt doesn't know about Blaine's break up with Dave yet. He can't, because Blaine didn't get a chance to tell him earlier. He'd been blocked by Walter. So how is Kurt here?

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt glances up at him.

"How are you here?"

Kurt makes an odd face at him and says, "I drove?"

"No, I mean, how are you at my parents' house? How did you know I was here? If you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you go to my apartment with Dave?"

Kurt pauses and sets the book aside. "What were you going to tell me when you showed up at McKinley earlier? Because you weren't really there to see Rachel, were you? You were there to see me."

"I…" Blaine stops, because he can see it in Kurt's eyes. Whether Blaine told him or not, Kurt already knows. "Who told you?"

"Who told me what?"

"Kurt."

"It doesn't matter, Blaine. I want you to tell me."

"Why? If you already know, why does it matter?"

Kurt stands up from the chair and steps into Blaine's space, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Because I want to hear it from you."

Blaine takes a few steadying breaths, watching Kurt's face and smiling to himself because there's nothing different about it. Kurt's face is the same as it's always been, if only slightly more defined, and Blaine loves that. He loves that he's stared at this man's face so much that nothing about it is new to him. "Dave and I broke up."

"Why?"

"Because I still love you."

Kurt brings one of his hands up to Blaine's neck and leans forward, eyes shut and mouth parted, and Blaine falls into him like it's all he's ever needed. And this kiss is exactly like all the other times where Blaine finally feels like he can relax, like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and yet it's different this time. It's new. It's a reconciliation, and a promise, and a love, and a forever. It's everything they've ever been and everything they've ever hoped to be. Blaine's heart pounds in his chest and he finally feels like he's right again.

"God," Kurt breathes, pulling away just enough to break the kiss but keeping their foreheads pressed together, "I don't know how it's possible, but somehow I think we're still getting better at that."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

They stay like that for a minute before Kurt pulls away fully, face tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry, Blaine. For those last few months with us, and the way I ended things, I—"

Blaine presses a finger to Kurt's lips with a sad smile. "Let's just not, okay? Not right now. I don't want to ruin this moment, because this is so perfect. I love you, and you love me—wait, you do still love me, right? Or else this is going to get really awkward."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine's finger. "Yes. I love you very much."

"Great. Then let's just…curl up on that chair, and we can take turns reading that book to each other until we're too tired to keep our eyes open, and then we can go upstairs and go to sleep cuddled up next to each other like we used to. All of the other stuff we can save for tomorrow, because I have no plans. Do you?"

"I do now."

Blaine's smile widens and he takes Kurt's hand, tugging him over to the chair. Blaine sits first, and Kurt sits half on top of him and half to the side. They wrap their arms around each other and Blaine opens the book to the beginning, even though he's almost done with it. It's been a really good book and he doesn't mind starting all over. They read to each other in soft, hushed voices, pressing kisses to temples and cheekbones and eyebrows. Blaine hears Kurt's voice but he isn't really listening to the words, because all he can think about with Kurt's body wrapped around his and Kurt's voice lilting in his ears is how perfect tonight has been, and how much Blaine absolutely, wholeheartedly, beyond a shadow of a doubt loves this man.


End file.
